Creciendo juntos -What if?
by shiosaku
Summary: Que tal si algunas cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Mabel estaría bien? Una historia donde algunas decisiones cambian, por lo que el final será diferente. Contada desde el punto de vista de los gemelos, si no has leído la historia principal, no podrás entender esta. DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.
**(Les dije que subiría una sorpresa especial, pues bien, he aquí La sorpresa. Sé que ya son muchos paralelos, e incluso podría sacar al menos unos 10 de ellos, pero creo que este será el último. Este paralelo será muy corto, pero abarcará desde el año nuevo (más o menos) hasta el final de la serie. No, no habrá spoilers de la historia principal, ya que como dice, es qué hubiera pasado si algunas decisiones hubieran sido diferentes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero este sea de su agrado. Ah, por cierto, en dos semanas ya seré libre de la universidad, por lo que podré dedicarme al 100 a terminar Creciendo juntos).**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, casi olvido cuándo fue. Si mal no me equivoco fue esa noche que te mentí, y quita esa cara de sorpresa, sé que tu siempre lo supiste, al final de cuentas somos gemelos, no podemos mentirnos el uno al otro, pero esperaba que eso te hiciera desistir... Menos mal que fue así Diper, menos mal que entendiste el mensaje, y me dejaste hacerme cargo sola, o bueno, tampoco puedo mentirte, no lo hice completamente sola, pero bueno, ella es demasiado terca, incluso más que tú.

Bueno, creo que debería empezar en orden, pero no tanto de nosotros, más bien de ella, de cómo me ayudó a superar todo esto. Todo comenzó cuando decidí que vivir contigo y Pacífica me lastimaba, así que hui del departamento, porque fue lo que en realidad hice, huir de esa situación que yo misma había causado, ya que por más que me dijeras después que todo había sido por no aceptar tus sentimientos antes, yo tampoco te la puse fácil cuando te obligué a que termináramos.

Pero, me estoy yendo mucho por las ramas, no es eso lo que te estaba contando. No tenía a dónde ir; no podía ir con ninguna de mis amigas, porque sería el primer lugar donde me buscarías. Tampoco iba a vivir con Armando, primero muerta, y volver a casa de nuestros padres nos traería problemas a ambos. Solo se me ocurrió una persona, y quizá en ese tiempo, fue la primera decisión correcta que tomé.

Al principio Wendy se extrañó que no acudiese a Pacífica primero, pero después ella misma ató cabos, y me recibió muy amablemente. He de decir que, a pesar de no conocernos, había algo en ella que me hacía sentir muy cómoda, y que me decía que podía confiar en ella para todo, y no me equivoqué.

El primer día fue horrible, tenía que despejarme, así que me la pasé limpiando todo el departamento (es muy amable, y también muy buena cocinando, pero para todas las demás labores del hogar, es un completo desastre); cuando acabé, ya no tenía nada con qué distraerme, por lo que salí a caminar… ¿crees en las casualidades? Yo no creía, pero era la segunda vez que, en los momentos que más sensible me sentía, me topaba a Armando, como si él oliera mi estado de humor, y me buscara cuando sabía estaba más vulnerable (antes me lo había topado cuando escapé del departamento, el día después que los vi besándose a ti y a Pacífica, aunque ese día escapé de sus manos). Ahora, me sentía devastada. Aún a la fecha me pregunto por qué regresé con él, no ganaba nada, pero, al final, por no sentirme sola, acepté volver con él… que terrible error mío.

Aunque eso me pasó de largo, a pesar de lo raro y malo de la situación. Lo que tenía más en la mente era cómo encararte. Ese día, cuando te vi llegar al salón, entré en pánico. No quise mirar a donde tú estabas, porque sabía que, de hacerlo, habría corrido a tu lado, y arruinaría todo. Por eso pedí ayuda para cambiarme de escuela, para mi suerte fue posible… lo siento Diper, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, para que mi plan funcionara, al menos por ese momento.

Debo agradecerte, por cierto, ya que, si no hubiera sido por ti, mis padres se habrían enterado de todo. No sé cómo le hiciste, pero gracias a ti superamos la prueba.

Pero no tuve tiempo de agradecerte ni ese día, ni tiempo después. Mis estudios se volvieron prioridad, ya que mi nueva escuela era privada, y su nivel de exigencia era mucho mayor, aunque he de admitir que eso me ayudó a mantenerme concentrada. Se podría decir que poco a poco te fui olvidando, o eso creía. Lo único que hacía era mantener tu recuerdo alejado de mi consiente, de mi pensamiento más cercano, y mi meta era esperar a que por fin te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos; al menos esa era mi meta en ese momento.

Sigo sin arrepentirme de lo que pasó esa noche de navidad, porque en ese momento tu seguías siendo mi todo, mi mundo, la persona que más amaba, y aunque aún te sigo amando, ahora lo hago como lo que debió ser siempre. Nunca me imaginé que después de eso, de lo que pasó esa noche, de la forma que nos entregamos el uno al otro… nunca imaginé que ese sería el principio del final. Yo estaba más que ilusionada, pensaba que al fin podría ser feliz, y que todo el sufrimiento había acabado, pero no contaba con lo que harías después.

Ahora lo entiendo, el por qué decidiste dejarme atrás, y quedarte con Pacífica. Hay muchas maneras de amar, y tu hiciste todo por ella. Tenías razón, nosotros siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro, pero, ella no tenía a nadie. Yo era una niña egoísta en ese momento, te quería solo para mí, pero en cambio, te quedaste con alguien que te necesitaba más.

Ese día, cuando todo acabó, perdí mucho. Perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi confidente, al amor de mi vida, pero, gané algo igual de grande, algo que compensó toda perdida:

\- Vaya, me habías dicho que tu situación era complicada, pero esto supera todo lo que había imaginado.

Cuando tú te fuiste, me sentía devastada, pero, al escuchar su voz desde la puerta, la voz de Wendy, sentí un enorme vacío en el estómago, sentí que ahora tendría muchos más problemas de los que me habías dejado… que suerte la mía de estar totalmente equivocada.

\- ¡Wendy!... Esto, bueno… déjame… - estaba totalmente en shock, o más bien, me dejaste totalmente en shock, pero su acción me sorprendió aún más, pero, lo necesitaba.

Cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome, sentí una calma que no podía explicar, pero que mi corazón necesitaba. Necesitaba en ese momento comprensión, cariño, y ella me lo dio sin siquiera pedírselo.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada ahora- me dijo con su cálida voz-. No importa, solo déjalo salir.

Y vaya que si lo dejé salir. No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en el pecho de ella (en ese momento caí en la cuenta de cuan alta era ella en comparación mía), pero me quedé dormida a sus brazos. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, y ella aún me abrazaba. Pero entonces recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer. Si me quedé dormida, pero no había pasado el día, aunque llegaría tarde a una cita que había prolongado hacía mucho. Me levanté lentamente, pero instintivamente desperté a Wendy.

\- ¿Cómo sigues? - me preguntó comprensiva y preocupada.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias Wendy- le agradecí sinceramente, y busqué mis zapatos-. Tengo algo que hacer, algo que debí hacer hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué es?, ¿necesitas ayuda? - de verdad se preocupaba por mí, siempre lo ha hecho.

\- Descuida, es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta… tengo que terminar mi ridícula relación con Armando, nunca debió haber empezado.

Antes de que llegaras a nuestro departamento ese día, me había decidido a dejarlo para estar contigo, y aunque te había botado, no pensaba seguir mi relación con él. Se podría decir que quería estar sola.

Aunque Wendy insistió en ir conmigo, yo no quería molestarla, y quería hacerlo sola. Aún me discuto si lo que hice fue buena o mala idea, pero lo que si no discuto es que nunca me imaginé lo que ese idiota iba a hacer en mi contra.

Llegué media hora atrasada, increíblemente, pero ser puntual era la menor de mis preocupaciones con él.

\- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí? - él odia los lugares muy concurridos, pero eso lo hice a posta, para evitar que armara una escena-. Llevo…

\- Tenemos que terminar- le dije sin vacilaciones, no quería alargar ni un segundo más esa relación-. No siento nada por ti, y no voy a andar contigo por despecho, esto no debió siquiera haber empezado, solo llegaste en el momento que estaba más vulnerable, pero esto se acaba hoy.

Me dí vuelta para huir de ahí, no quería ni siquiera escuchar sus reproches. Me vi venir que me detuviera tomando mi mano, sabía que lo intentaría… sabes, la vida me ha enseñado que soy muy ingenua cuando voy a por todas sin medirme, y ese día lo comprobé a la mala, ya que lo que él hizo, ni en mis peores sueños me lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Entonces me dejas, para volver a los brazos de tu hermano- en lugar de hablarme con su voz normal, me lo dijo al oído, lo cual tuvo un efecto mucho peor en mi-. Fue difícil enterarme, no solo seguirte bastó, también tuve que indagar más a fondo… sabía que me habías cambiado por otro, pero por tu propio hermano, eso es simplemente asqueroso.

No lo podía creer. Sentía que todo se venía abajo. Podía decir que tú y yo ya no éramos nada, pero no era el mejor movimiento, al menos así lo sentí en ese momento. Sus palabras eran frías, sabía que hablaba en serio, y que, si no hacía las cosas con cuidado, me iría mal.

\- No es necesario que digas nada, pero tú no me vas a dejar de nuevo- me amenazó arrastrando las palabras-. A menos que quieras que todo mundo se entere de tu pequeño secreto.

Me zafé como pude, y regresé al departamento. Él me tenía en sus manos, no podría escapar de él, al menos no tan fácilmente. Tendría que pensar en cómo librarme de él, al menos no estaba sola.

Cuando Wendy se enteró, se puso fúrica (es de un alto temperamento). Hice una enorme labor de convencimiento para evitar que fuera a romperle la cara (aunque en el fondo me habría gustado que lo hiciera).

Esa semana fue de lo más complicada, y habría sido imposible si no la tuviera a mi lado. Tenía que averiguar cómo le hizo Armando para averiguar nuestro secreto. Él mismo dijo que no había bastado con seguirme, y que tuvo que indagar, pero, ¿indagar dónde? Los únicos que sabíamos en ese momento éramos cuatro personas, y ni Pacífica ni Wendy conocían a Armando, por lo que era imposible que de ahí hubiera sacado la información.

Pero, eso es lo que menos importa, solo para resumir, descubrí algo de él que me ayudaría, que haría que nos pusiéramos a la par. El día de año nuevo, de ese año, él me dijo que teníamos que pasarlo juntos, y acepté, no por querer verlo ni porque me tenía controlada, acepté porque tenía que hacerle ver que yo no era una chica débil, y que él no podía controlarme a su antojo.

Sabía que iba a llevarme a un lugar elegante, y que el querría que me viera igual de bien, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Me puse lo primero que tuve a la mano, y fui al lugar que me citó. Sinceramente no recuerdo donde comimos, solo recuerdo su cara de alegría al creer que tenía todo bajo control. Me tuve que contener de golpearlo, me molestaba mucho su actitud pedante, pero tuve que esperar el gran momento. Y ese gran momento llegó, cuando el idiota creyó que pasaríamos año nuevo en su casa.

\- Ni loca iré a tu casa- le dije tajante, sin reprimirme mi cara de descontento.

\- Si, si irás- al parecer mi negativa no le agradó mucho, ya que cambió su gesto a uno más serio-. No tienes elección.

\- No soy tan fácil idiota. Puedo gritar y armar una escena, y veamos a quién le va peor.

En lugar de enojarse, sonrió como si tuviera todo bajo control. Aún creía que me tenía a su merced.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

\- Quita la cara de triunfo, que no eres el único que ha indagado en el pasado del otro- no lo dejé hablar, quería terminar con eso rápido-. Al final de cuentas, dime, ¿quién de los dos tiene antecedentes?

Eso era lo que quería. Ver su rostro palidecer, verlo sucumbir ante mi seguridad. El que supiera que conmigo no se jugaba, y que, si se atrevía a hacerlo, le iría mal, y ahora la que sonreía era yo.

\- Mira, tú y yo estamos en la lona, es verdad, pero ni tú me controlas a mí, ni yo a ti, estamos parejos... Tú te callas, y yo me callo, pero a mí no me controlas.

Le dije todo con la mayor seguridad que pude, ya que sabía en el fondo que él estaba en ventaja, pero eso era algo que solo yo sabía. Tomé mi bolsa y me despedí de él con la mayor hipocresía que pude.

\- Feliz año nuevo amor.

Al menos le daría ese "regalo", ya que sería lo más cercano que recibiría de mi de un sentimiento real.

Regresé al departamento y esperé ver a Wendy despierta. La puerta estaba abierta, y dentro estaba todo iluminado. La hallé en la sala tomando una lata de cerveza mientras escuchaba música rock, muy común en ella. Siempre ha sido esa chica ruda e indomable, aunque ahora le tendría que dar una lección. No había notado mi presencia, por lo que me acerqué lentamente a ella, me sentía un ninja al no ser detectada en ningún momento, aunque culpaba de eso a la música. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le dí un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

\- ¡Te tengo! - la sorprendí sin poder evitar reírme.

\- ¡Mabs!, ¡Dios, me diste un susto de muerte! - me regañó Wendy agitada.

\- Oye es tu culpa por dejar la puerta abierta, tenía que darte una lección a la mala Wendy- mi risa era incontrolable al ver, por primera vez, el rostro asustado de la ruda e indomable Wendy.

\- Venga ya, ¿quién se va a atrever a robar aquí?, además ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con tu novio.

\- Agh, no me hables de ese idiota- me quejé con repudio y me senté a su lado-. Prefería mejor pasar el año nuevo contigo que con él, es más, solo acepté verlo para tenerle las cosas en claro, que conmigo no se juega, y ya, no iba a recibir el año nuevo con ese idiota.

\- Entiendo que sea en realidad un idiota, pero vaya, lo dices tanto que pierde su gracia- se burló Wendy con ironía.

\- No tengo mejores calificativos para él sin que esto se vuelva demasiado grosero- por alguna razón, me era imposible estar seria con ella mucho tiempo, siempre hallaba la forma de hacerme sonreír.

\- Se me ocurren muchos, pero siento que terminaría lastimándote los oídos- rió Wendy dejando la lata medio llena a su lado-. Vaya, se siente el todopoderoso por saber tu secreto, pero en realidad es un cobarde… dios, si lo tuviera enfrente me conocería enojada, sería un buen saco de golpeo.

\- Oye, cuidado ruda, te vas a lastimar- la calmé bajando su arma mortal de carne y hueso-. No vale la pena que arruines tus bellas manos en ese idiota, cuando todo sea seguro simplemente lo dejaré botado y ya.

\- Deberías hacerlo ya Mabs, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, al fin descubrimos que el sujeto era un abusivo con tu amiga.

\- Lo sé Wendy, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, o que me hacen dudar de qué hacer- le expliqué lo más lento posible-. Cuando lo conocí en la fiesta ella fue la que me lo presentó, y se veía muy relajada a su lado, incluso ella me animó a seguir con él, era la que me ayudaba a verlo, no tiene sentido, se puede defender.

\- Oye, él es un psicópata, lo único que prueba eso es que él la tiene muy bien controlada.

\- Por eso mi amenaza no tiene peso aún- le aclaré con desanimo-. Mi amenaza no lleva a ningún lado porque si quisiera delatarlo, él podría hacer que ella lo defendiera, y entonces yo pierdo.

\- Y ahora él tendría toda la vía libre para decirle a todos tú secreto… tienes razón Mabs, en realidad eres muy inteligente.

\- Para nada- negué con nostalgia-. El inteligente es Diper, yo soy la testaruda e imaginativa chica que cree que todo es posible… una completa ilusa.

\- No digas eso Mabs, no es verdad- me regañó Wendy acercándose un poco más a mí-. Es bueno tener un poco de fe de vez en cuando, y tienes muchas buenas cualidades, la mayor de todas es tu perseverancia, eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas.

\- No todo Wendy- contradije mirando al techo-. Mi más grande error fue querer algo imposible, por eso el destino se las arregló para regresármela, y muy caro… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber iniciado todo ese día, quizá si no lo he hecho así, si me he dejado la ropa, nada habría pasado.

\- O habría pasado de otra manera- me corrigió Wendy suspirando-. Hay cosas que pasarán sí o no, pero no sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, ya estás en este punto, ahora solo te queda seguir adelante.

\- Gracias Wendy, estoy segura de que será más fácil ahora que te tengo aquí- me sentía muy segura a su lado, sus palabras me daban una calma que no podía comparar, ni siquiera contigo. Me recosté en su hombro, llena de esa calma, de esa seguridad.

\- Menos mal que te sirvo de algo, me sentía frustrada de no serte de ayuda.

\- Lo eres- le contradije casi susurrando-. En estos momentos más… en serio necesitaba una amiga.

Entonces todo dejó de estar en calma. La música de Wendy fue rápidamente opacada por los fuegos artificiales que sonaban afuera. Saqué mi celular sospechando lo que pasaba, y en efecto, ya eran las 12 de la noche.

\- Feliz año nuevo Wendy- la felicité mirándola a los ojos.

\- Feliz año nuevo Mabel.

Nos pusimos de pie pensando igual, era el momento del primer abrazo del año. Wendy dio un paso al frente, pero olvidó que tenía una lata entre las dos, y derramó su contenido al patearla sin querer, cayendo la mayor parte en mis zapatos.

\- Oh dios, lo siento Mabs… la primera estupidez del año.

\- No pasa nada, no es peor de lo que me ha pasado- la calmé sonriendo, pero dí un par de pasos atrás. No me molestaba ni que ella tomara, ni que me manchara, me molestaba el olor a alcohol en general.

\- Bueno al menos déjame…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, de nuevo olvidando qué tenía al frente, Wendy se acercó a mí, tratando de ayudarme (de alguna forma), pero terminó resbalando por el charco de cerveza, cayendo encima mío, aunque por fortuna logró poner sus brazos de forma que no terminara aplastándome.

\- Dios, no he tomado tanto para estar así de mareada- se quejó Wendy molesta consigo misma.

\- Suena como la Wendy que yo conozco- me burlé de su infortunio, era gracioso verla en ese estado, ya que en efecto no es tan débil con el alcohol, la había visto tomar mucho más sin verse siquiera afectada, así que sabía que eso era simple torpeza de parte de ella, pero, al estar en esa posición, se me ocurrió abrazarla.

Eso entró en esa categoría que acababa de fundar, de decisiones que no sabía si eran buenas y malas (decisiones que hasta el momento solo se centraban en ella), ya que creaba una situación demasiado incómoda para ambas, una situación que daba para pensar mal. Al darnos cuenta las dos, y miré el rostro de ella, ví nerviosismo, y vergüenza. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como su cabello.

\- Lo siento Wendy, no quería que…

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes. No entendía si las acciones de Wendy eran por el alcohol, o algo más. La pelirroja puso un dedo en mis labios, tratando de callarme de una manera muy tierna, y entonces, me besó en la mejilla. El olor a cerveza no me molestó en absoluto, pero, sentí un mar de emociones en ese momento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; sabía que no era por el alcohol, no estaba para nada ebria. Lo que más me puso a pensar fue un par de cosas: ¿Por qué no me molestaba?, y, ¿por qué me hacía sentir así?

\- Yo te protegeré- me dijo cuando al fin me miró a los ojos. Como lo supuse, su cara estaba tan roja como la mía-. No dejaré que él, ni que nadie te haga daño. No dejaré que enfrentes sola el dolor que cargas. No dejaré que nada malo te pase Mabel… No estás sola, aquí estoy para ti.

Siempre supe que a su lado tendría apoyo incondicional; sus palabras me estremecían, no de mala manera. La veía a los ojos, y podía entender a lo que se refería. Sabía que era sincera, y entendía mucho más de lo que ella misma me decía. A partir de ese momento, algo dentro de mí empezó a nacer.

 **(¿Avance? Pues no, en este paralelo no habrá, por que como dije, será demasiado corto. Por eso mismo ni siquiera codifiqué el título. Solo una hermosa frase inspiradora:**

 **"El amor puede florecer de mil colores diferentes"**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su serie favorita, a parte de GF?)**


End file.
